In graphics processing, one challenge is optimizing performance versus power usage, particularly with the execution of geometry preprocessing and streaming shader engine functions. In current graphics processing, the ratio of geometry preprocessing frequency to streaming shader engine frequency (herein referred to as the GPF/SSEF ratio) is statically set. In examples, this ratio may be statically set to a 1:1 ratio, a 1.5:1 ratio, a 2:1 ratio, or any ratio. Having this ratio statically set diminishes opportunity for performance optimization.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.